When a user remotely accesses an application configured for mouse-and-keyboard based commands, the user controls a particular server machine or a particular application remotely from his or her computing device. This type of interaction is commonly referred to as a “remote” session. For example, in a remote session, the video output data generated at the server machine may be routed to the user's computing device, where such video data includes a user interface (UI) of an operating system and/or applications executing on the host machine. Conversely, user input data received at the user's computing device may be routed to the server machine, where the operating system and/or applications interpret the routed input data as if the input data was received locally at the server machine. In remote sessions, it is not uncommon for users on mobile devices to use virtual keyboards to enter keyboard commands. Virtual keyboards typically present UIs which include a number of keys.